


It's So Fluffy I'm Going to Die!

by JocWrites



Series: Avain Haikyuu! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alternate Universe - Wings, Avian Au, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kageyama is a cute lil shit, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, kagehina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocWrites/pseuds/JocWrites
Summary: Apparently, Kageyama really likes fluffy blankets.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Avain Haikyuu! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711480
Comments: 11
Kudos: 659
Collections: oh YES





	It's So Fluffy I'm Going to Die!

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much and had to stop multiple times because it was just so cute. Enjoy!

They were halfway through a game of Mario Kart when Hinata spoke up, “Do you want to watch a movie?” 

Kageyama’s eyes flicked over to the alpha for a moment, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, and wings moving in time with his steering. Apparently that game required severe concentration. He turned his attention back to the screen and thought it over. “Yeah, sure.” 

Hinata cheered for a moment, accidentally lifting himself from the cushions of the couch as he did so. “What do you want to watch?” 

“You pick.” Kageyama’s attention was still glued to the game. He then cursed when he fell of the map. Hinata laughed, and zoomed right past him as he was brought back to the racetrack. The omega gave a playful growl before saying, "There's no way I'm letting you win."

Hinata's eyes didn't lift from the screen as he said, "Try me!"

Throughout the rest of the game, the pair both had their eyes narrowed, and backs hunched over in concentration. It was the final lap, and Hinata was so close to winning when he was hit by a shell. He screamed, as Kageyama passed him, taking first. Hinata playfully kicked his shoulder as he took second. "That was such a cheap move! I win just for that." 

Kageyama scoffed, "As if! It's called strategy dumbass." 

"Yeah and that strategy is cheating." 

Kageyama let out a bark of laughter and stood up, rustling his wings and stretching them. "You pick out the movie, and I'll put away the game." 

Hinata nodded and hopped up from the couch. He ran up to his room, where he kept all his favorites, and shifted through the cases, eventually landing on Batman Begins. He grinned as he took the movie from its place and he moved to run back to the T.V, but he stopped and looked back to the massive pile of blankets he stashed in the corner of his room. He tilted his head and he rustled his wings subconsciously. Should he bring blankets? He thought about it and eventually just said, "Screw it." and rushed to get two blankets. He grabbed his favorite bright orange one and then a black, extremely fluffy, one before running out of the room. 

He returned to the T.V room with Kageyama sitting on the couch with his arm slung over the back. The setter glanced back at him and a look that Hinata could describe crossed his face when he saw the blankets, but Hinata shrugged it off and draped the black blanket over the omegas head. 

Kageyama stiffened slightly and Hinata frowned. Kageyama had never shone any signs of not liking blankets. In fact, when ever Hinata was over at his house, he was always draping in some sort of blanket or fabric. Granted, none of them looked very soft or fluffy, but why would be avoid his blanket? 

He turned to put the DVD in the player. But as he was about to press the button for the player to bring the disk to start it, he froze. Did he just. . . was he hallucinating?   
He could have sworn he heard a chirp, an omegan sound that was only made when they were ecstatic or content. He'd heard his sister chirp more times than he could count, but Kageyama? it would be a cold day in hell. 

But apparently, the devil was prepared to have a snowball fight. Cause when he turned around he saw the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Kageyama had his face buried in the fluffy fabric, a happy smile on his face and his wings flapping in excitement. Kageyama was purring, practically vibrating with how intently he was attacking the blanket, and made small chuffing sounds as he nuzzled the soft material. 

Hinata blushed when the setter stopped purring for a moment to coo. He was never one to cuss, but damn. It was just the cutest thing he'd ever seen. The alpha in him practically rolled at how he was able to see someone he loved so happy. 

As if he sensed Hinata staring at him, Kageyama turned to him with wide eyes and mewled, inviting him to join the fluffiness. Hinata couldn't help but clutch at his heart, even as he chirped back. He felt like his heart was going to burst. 

Kageyama mewled again and Hinata scrambled to join him, movie forgotten. Hinata chirped again, asking permission to cuddle up next to the omega, to which he replied with a coo. The alpha's heart almost exploded as he settled between the setters legs. Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him, then draped the fluffy blanket around him. Warmth seeped around him, making him even more relaxed than he already was. 

He didn't know when or how, but they fell asleep like that. 

\----------

"If you tell anyone what happened yesterday, they'll never find your body." 

"You've told me this eight times already!"

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests?


End file.
